The present invention relates to a break-away license plate support for a motorcycle.
Motorcycles, like most road-going vehicles, are generally required to display a government-issued license plate. Such license plates are commonly required to be visible from the rear of the motorcycle, and must be mounted accordingly. In this regard, many motorcycles are provided with a license plate bracket attached or otherwise coupled to a rear fender of the motorcycle to properly display and support the license plate.